Professor Campbell
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: With Voldemort back, Dumbledore calls an old friend to help with Hogwarts' safety. To fight Evil, you must use Evil! "My name is Neah Campbell. I will be your teacher this year." But is it truly a good idea? Umbridge will learn it the hard way!
1. Chapter 1

**Translated Author's Note: Good day to you all~ As you can see, I come today with, this time, a DGMxHarry Potter crossover. This is my first xover, so please bear with me! As you may have noticed, I can't keep myself from writing about Neah, no matter what I do. So once again, he'll be the protagonist of the story! I didn't hold back on his personality and behaviour, because in my opinion, Neah is much of a player and, to be fair, kind of a sadist.**

 **Yours to tell if my interpretation of him is accurate or not!**

 **Translater's note (Axel's Lullaby) : Bear with my possibly inaccurate or sometimes weird translation. Going from French to Dutch to English is no fun!**

* * *

 **Professor Campbell {Chapter One}**

* * *

He never understood.

It had always been so, anyway.

On that day, he lost all hope.

But he used to have so much.

He wished, with all his heart and soul.

But he just had to face the facts.

Happiness can't exist for one such as him.

 _A monster._

Everything began on that day

Of December 1886.

* * *

Sounds of clashing steel and explosions echo everywhere. Everything is ravaged. Two sides can be seen. On one side, people garbed in red and black with a rosary cross adorning their breasts. On the other, abnormal people, with grey skin, amber eyes and seven stigmata embedded in their foreheads, followed by disgusting mechanical creatures.

Soon enough, everything stops because of a massive burst that reduces the forces of evil to ashes. The humans are knocked away against the ruins of the fight.

In the middle of it all, two young adults.

One of them, with long brown hair, covered in wounds and bruises, too grievous for him to live. Next to him, another that looked too much like the first, except for shorter strands of hair, crying more than humanly possible. Through his sobs, one could hear him uttering a name over and over: "Mana".

"Please, Mana. Stay with me. I'll... I'll heal you. You'll soon be up and running..."

"Neah..." Whispers the dying one.

Neah scours through his memory, hoping to find something that would save his brother. He tries and tries, but he can't think of anything. A hand grips onto his arm, cutting him short. His twin looks at him with sad eyes, yet a small smile shows on his lips.

"It's alright." He says. "It's better off like this... If I was to survive, this war wouldn't end... I... I'm doomed to stay the host of the Earl, forevermore. But... But if I die, you'll inherit its power, but you... You'll be able to control it. You'll... Be able to seal it away, right?"

"Mana..."

One more appears, not too far away. A teenager, looking at his adoptive uncle with compassion and sadness. He must have missed something, for the Millennium Earl, his greatest foe, looked much like a teenager, just like him. So, this was the world's Greatest Enemy? A teenager?

"Allen Walker..." Said foe called.

The white-haired boy walked closer and kneels by the dying one, facing Neah. He has a hand pressed under his ribcage, blood flowing abundantly. He forces a small smile onto his face.

"Sorry for everything I've done..." Mana speaks in a broken voice. "Please, Neah. Forgive me too... Because of us, of the Millennium Earl, your life has been a disaster..."

Allen shudders softly. That voice, that odd speech pattern... He begins crying, too.

"Mana... I don't hold it against neither you nor Neah. You never asked for any of this. No one would want a cursed life, like this. I'm just happy... Happy that this all happened. I've been able to learn what's it like to have a loving family, friends I could rely on, a reason to live on... I wish that someday, we could all be together again."

His smile twists as the blood flows faster. A happy grin settles on Mana's face as his eyes close, and he whispers his last words:

"Thank you, my dear brother, Neah..."

His body disappears into thin air, as does any Noah's corpse. Allen collapses to the ground, and in one last effort, he utters his final sentence:

"You have to keep walking and go on, for Mana and me... Thank you, my uncle and friend, Neah."

Neah stands up, his face covered in tears. He keeps himself from shouting his pain. He feels the Earl's curse awakening inside, but he controls it. He must seal this cursed legacy, so that nothing like this ever happens again. He walks away, letting the mist swallow him, without looking back.

 _"Don't stop, keep walking."_

On this day, his nephew should've celebrated his seventeen years.

On this day, his twin brother, his other half, died. He won't come back. He leaves him to be alone, forevermore.

* * *

 **August 15th, 1995**

A snake slithers on the floor. Through the open window, an owl enters, holding in its beak a letter. Neah gets up and catches the mail, lifting an eyebrow upon seeing the wax seal. It's from Hogwarts.

He tears it open, showing thick parchment, covered in the neat, easily recognizable writings of Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, whom he had met long ago, more than sixty years now.

" _To my friend Neah_  
 _It's been long since we've seen each other, nearly fourteen years if I remember correctly. As you most certainly already know, Voldemort has returned. Witches and wizards will once anew fight him and his Death Eaters. Which is why the Order of the Phoenix has gathered, for two months now. But that, too, you surely already know._  
 _If I write to you this day, is not only to know how you fare, as you most likely do as you always do. Even though I am in Hogwarts, it is not entirely safe. Your presence, though, would make it so. You are a powerful wizard, through your magic, the wand you use, but also your Immortality of which's secrets I have yet to discover._  
 _Which is why I offer you to work as a Teacher. You know as well as I do that to get rid of Voldemort, all horcruxes have to be destroyed, one of them having already been taken care of a few years ago. Someone has to teach young Harry Potter and his friends how to fight Voldemort, and you are the most fit to this role._  
 _I beg of you if I must, Neah, to help out the Order of the Phoenix and to protect Lily and James Potter's son._  
 _Oh, and it would help a lot if you could head to the Minister of Magic in six days to help defend young Harry Potter. Hopefully, they will listen to you._  
 _Albus Dumbledore"_

Neah sighs as he reads. And now he is asked to play teacher... Turning the paper around, he notices a post-scriptum in a writing that is anything but foreign to him.

 _"Post-Scriptum:_  
 _No matter your answer, Neah, come by my house someday, so that we can have a chat like in the good old days. I could only talk to you briefly last time. Please, do not bring too many snakes. And as I am a generous soul, I'll tolerate the presence of your little golden snitch-like pet. But please, ONLY ONE SNAKE._  
 _Padfoot"_

The Fourteenth rolls his eyes at the first message. He definitely recognizes Sirius Black, always here for dubious jokes. It had always made most people laugh. He remembers all the dumb things they did, back when the Marauders were at school. He had stuck around and sneaked in Hogwarts just to have some fun with them. At first, he had only gone to visit Albus...

 _"I bid you luck in Hogwarts, Neah. Lily and James' son has definitely inherited his father's talent for trouble. He'll probably be distrusting of you, though, but don't pay it any mind. I hope you're doing well since last time we met, two years ago. You have greetings from Severus! So you don't ask any question, the recent full moon went well. Padfoot stayed by my side, and we went in an isolated forest._  
 _Moony"_

As he had expected, Remus Lupin still is as serious, and he finds it to be a good thing. He had heart of Harry Potter's 'talent' for trouble, as Remus had put it, just like his father had. Although this time it wasn't writing lines, but the world's most evil wizard. Bah, to each their daily problems. There was a time where he, too, was running away from his problems after having attempted to kill the Earl. Even though, he had to admit, this story had had a sour end.

Remus had expected Neah to ask about the full moon, because, as a werewolf, they often went badly. It had been a while since they had spent said time together, keeping company to the rampaging beast. Last time had been about fourteen years ago, and he had ended up with quite a lot of fun... And a few wounds here and there. No one had ever understood why he had just laughed.

Neah went to the nearby table and, picking good old paper and a pen, began writing. He had never much liked the Wizarding World's taste for things of past times.

 _"Albus_  
 _Once again, you tried to manipulate me in one of the most pitiful ways I've ever witnessed. Greetings, then explanations of the situation, some honeyed words here and there, compliments about my magical abilities, and then finally straight-up saying what you want... Congratulations on that, although hopefully the paper won't be too covered in obvious sarcasm. As for what you asked of me, I accept and will be a teacher at Hogwarts. I am extremely bored, after all. Some time at Hogwarts for a year won't hurt, and who knows, maybe I'll have as much fun as last time! And I think I've heard this year, there'd be a person from the Ministry. You know how much I love them~._  
 _I'll be in Hogwarts the day class begins. No use preparing some books or whatever, I have my own methods._  
 _I feel like you're not exactly asking me to defend Harry Potter, sounds a bit more like ordering me around... But oh well, I haven't been at the Ministry in ages, and as I just said – wrote? - I love these people~._  
 _Neah."_

Writing done, he hands the now folded paper to the owl, who immediately flies away, heading for the school of magic.

Five days later, only carrying a small suitcase, followed by a certain golden golem and with a snake coiling around his arm, Neah finds himself in an empty room after having sent his owl, Exitium, to Hogwarts' owlery.

Seeing stairs on front of him, he climbs them down with a sigh before walking down a very small hallway, opening a door without bothering to knock.

"Good day everyone!" He greets happily, as he always does.

In the room, there are multiple people, but only adults all either in their thirties or older, and he stands out by his physical appearance of a young – very young – adult, that would still be in age to study at Hogwarts.

There is only one woman in the room, whom he knows to be Molly Weasley. She is standing, and suddenly brightens up upon seeing the newcomer. Near her, two people who seem to be bickering. Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Next to them, a much quieter Remus Lupin. Neah takes a moment to notice that there aren't many people of the Order.

Molly greets him, keeping herself from hugging him because she knows his distaste for it – she had tried before. She had ended up facing the wall a bit too fast... Sirius has a big grin plastered on his face, putting a stop to his bickering. Remus stands up and shakes Neah's hand, careful to pick the one that does not have a venomous snake on it.

"Hello, Neah. How have you been the past two years?"

"Been better" He answers, "Knowing I'll spend the year with loud children makes me already feel the chronic headaches... I don't need to ask you how you've been. How about you, Sirius, Snivellus?"

Sirius raises his thumb and nearly shouts "Great!", while Severus shoots him one of the darkest glares he could possibly muster, which Neah takes as a positive answer.

"Come on, come on, don't get started on looking at me like that! They don't do anything and you know that. I've heard you were spying on Voldy for Albus. That's really dangerous, you know that?"

"… Voldy."

Snape looked at him weirdly.

'Voldy' is the kind, degrading nickname that Neah had picked for Voldemort. At least no one would shudder every time. Some people told him he is crazy for daring, but truthfully, he does not care.

Neah raises an eyebrow upon hearing some noise from the first floor, thanks to his inhuman hearing. He looks at Sirius who shrugs, and then at Remus.

"Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes. That thing with the... 'Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery'." Neah says in a snarky tone. "I know the kid used magic on front of a muggle, but still. Putting him on trial for that is kind of extreme. Proves the ministry's scared of Voldy's return, doesn't it?"

"Talking about the ministry... Did things get settled between you and them?" Asks Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I absolutely _don't_ see what you're talking about." The Noah answers with a laughter full of sarcasm. "They don't like people like me, that's nothing new."

About fifteen years ago, Neah found himself called to the Ministry of Magic. There, they have a full folder marked with his name, just like they do with any witch or wizard. And... The fact that he was born in 1849 even though he definitely looked like a young adult had earned him some curiosity, and he had to made up that he had undergone some sort of mutation that made his body stop ageing and granted him a much longer lifespan. And as hybrids weren't really appreciated at the Ministry, he was far from good terms with its people.

Sirius suddenly shrieks in fear, and Neah realizes that his snake had coiled around Padfoot's arm. He had never liked snakes. It makes the Noah laugh, because most of the Black family had gone to Slytherin, which's symbol was such a reptile.

"Be careful with that _thing_!" Sirius added with a touch of horror in his voice.

"It's just a snake, Sirius. Not some sort of monster thing." Neah adds while rolling his eyes. "He likes you, you should be happy with that. It's not as if it was Nagini!" Sirius shivers upon hearing the Dark Lord's pet's name. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pick my room."

On these words, the Fourteenth, if he can still call himself that, leaves the room and climbs back up the stairs, chatting in parseltongue with his snake, which he had named, by pure irony, 'Noah'. And each time he speaks the name, he can't keep himself from smiling. He had once heard that Noah was also the name of a nest of venomous snakes, and the one coiling around his arm is one. It was one of the reasons Sirius had shrieked.

Neah has fourteen snakes, for the sake of irony. The one he took with him was the last one he had obtained.

His snakes' names?

In the proper order, they were: Adam, Tryde, Joyd, Desires, Wisely, Fiddler, Wrath, Road, Mercym, Bondom, Lustol, Mightra, Akuma and finally Noah.

Yes, those are the names of the memories of the Noah clan, accompanied by the name of the creatures they created. Whenever someone asks the name of the snakes, he laughs while imagining how the Noah family would've reacted.

" **It's bad to scare people.** " Neah scolds the snake in Parseltongue, uncaring if anyone heard him. " **Padfoot has been nice enough to tolerate you coming with me even though he really doesn't like snakes. And you're venomous, too...** "

In a nearby room, three teenagers are having a less than happy chat. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two latter are quite unhappy about their friend being expelled from Hogwarts, even though he had done nothing but defend himself from a Dementor. Yet their _joyful_ conversation is cut short by a strange sound easily recognizable to the trained ear.

Parseltongue.

Attention caught by hearing such a rare language, the golden trio leaves their room. In the hallway, a teenager, older than them, was chattering with a snake coiled around his arm. By him was flying a strange thing that looked like an inflated golden snitch.

Immediately noticing the three teenagers, the unknown boy stops talking and fixates them with his bright amber eyes, and Harry's scar suddenly feels like it's on fire, causing the Golden Trio to get on their guard.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He speaks, looking very little surprised. "Nice to meet you all." He smiles, his gaze settling on Harry. "I can only see that what Padfoot and Moony told me was true."

Harry's eyebrows crease. Those names are the Marauder's. Few people knew who they really were. The boy with the snake steps closer, and the scar begins itching further.

"You really look like Prongs. Except your eyes. Those are definitely Lily's. Can't wait to see how much trouble you can bring yourself." He pauses, and then speaks again. "But I didn't even tell you who I am, so you're probably thinking I'm suspicious! My name's Neah. Neah D. Campbell. I'll be one of your teachers for this year, and lawyer for a certain rulebreaker." He adds with a grin. "Oh look, I wonder who I'm talking about..."

"Did you say Lawyer, Professor?" Asks Hermione, attention caught. The Noah's expression falls with the 'Professor'. He'd have to get used to it.

"Yes." He confirms. "Albus asked me to do it in his stead, since I'm in good relations with the ministry. And..." He suddenly swaps to Parseltongue. " **Don't even think about it.** " He tells Noah, who was a bit too close to Hermione for comfort, maw open and ready to grant the girl a slow and horribly painful death.

She winces, looking as the reptile coils once again around its master's arm. She thinks to herself that the strange teacher must've been in Slytherin when he was still studying and judging by his appearance, the Weasley twins had surely known him.

"He doesn't like _normal_ humans too much. Don't mind him." Neah adds, about the snake.

"What's its name?" Asks a fascinated Harry.

"Noah." Neah adds with what could almost sound like laughter, but no one understands what is supposed to be funny. "Anyway, I have to go."

He leaves without another word.

The next day, Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley head to the Ministry of Magic.

There are a lot of people in the courtroom, and when Cornelius Fudge announces the important people that would partake in the trial, by the end, a melodious voice arises as the great doors open.

"Witness for the defense, Neah D. Campbell."

Harry turns to look at the newcomer. As he had thought following their meeting yesterday. He simply hopes the man – boy? - won't put him in more trouble than he already is. Even though he looks very friendly, the Boy who Lived is concerned about Neah – mostly because of the burning of his scar whenever he gazed at him.

Unfriendly looks appeared on many faces, but also a sort of camouflaged fear. Strangely, Neah looked as if he was dearly enjoying it. Even Percy Weasley, in all his Ministry-worker glory, looked very little reassured. Harry asked with a glance, and the Weasley boy simply shook his head, looking somewhat sorry.

"Ah, Campbell. Still as... Well informed, I assume."

"Of course, else how boring it would be! Don't bother getting a seat for me, I'll stay up."

The snake yet coiled around Neah's arm hissed softly.

The trial begins, and Cornelius Fudge seems to be enjoying keeping Harry from justifying any of his actions by cutting short any explanation, only listening to whatever could give him an advantage. Yet after some time, Neah finally intervenes.

"I seriously doubt Dementors were there on a little walk, you know." He says, tilting his head to the side slightly. "They only obey orders, after all. Maybe not the Ministry's, but that's just my personal thoughts." He shrugs.

"It is your thoughts indeed, Campbell. Dementors only stay in Azkaban and merely obey orders."

"Well then, how comes one was there? Did someone from the Ministry order them to attack Harry?" He adds with a grin.

There is a long moment of quietness.

Last time he had come to this place, Neah remembers having had the same kind of fun. It is always fun, to meddle with their thoughts.

Long ago, Wisely, Noah of Wisdom, had given Neah a fraction of his power. It was both how he kept himself updated on the current events, and a powerful weapon against his talking foes.

A prickly conversation soon began between a woman named Dolores Jane Umbridge and Neah, and Harry has to admit that his lawyer was a good talker. A sprout of hope begins to grow within him, and yet suddenly everything freezes when a badly-chosen sentence escapes the woman's lips.

"What would a muggleborn like you know about the Ministry, anyway? Do not forget your... Situation." She spat as if it was poison on her lips.

"Oh, what, do you have something against, how do you say again... Oh, right, mudbloods like me?" He said, a sparkle appearing in his eyes. "Know that I hold no shame about my situation, as you so well put it, and better than that, I am PROUD of it. But do be careful..." He says, as his gaze grew different, more dangerous. "Attacking me in any kind or form would be the last thing you'd do before going through something _far worse than death._ " He emphasized. "My 'mutation' has very useful advantages, far more than keeping my body from growing old..." He lets the menace go through the woman's thick skull, silence filling the courtroom.

Soon, the trial ends. Harry has no idea what happened, but he knows that all charges against him have been abandoned without a second word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Translated Author's Note: Greetings! Sorry for this late chapter, which should've been posted previous Saturday, and not [the day it was posted], but I was ill and stuck in bed all these days... So I'm posting this [the day it was posted]. The next chapter will either be posted on Wednesday or next Saturday depending on what time I can spare, which isn't much because I have mock exams... Wish me luck!**

 **At some point, this fanfiction's story will hook onto** _ **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_ **'s, but not yet. Although in this chapter are things that are pulled straight from** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,**_ **mostly about Horcruxes. So here is a SPOILER WARNING. Also, no matter what you'll read, there will NOT be any Yaoi. Only friendship, nothing more. Sorry to disappoint some.**

 **Translator's note** (Axel's Lullaby) **: Original (French) version of this chapter originally has reviews answers here, but I didn't put them for obvious reasons. The original author will probably add english reviews answers, though!**

 **I was pleasantly surprised by the number of reviews left. Thank you ! Not wanting to disturb more than necessary my translator, I will answer with the help of my friend Google Traduction, so I apologize for the mistakes that you will most likely read. But at the risk of repeating myself: my English is really disgusting!**

 **Answers to reviews :**

 **nesshouannon :** ** _Can I call you Ness? It's a lot less complicated ... Well, first of all thank you for your review, it's nice! It's been a while, already, that I wanted to make a crossover mixing these two universes that go too well together. It is true that generally, Neah is not the only survivor. Or there is a story of reincarnation or something else ... Well, that's for French fan fiction. For those English, I do not really know, actually. I hope to see you again in this chapter two_**

 **Gwntan :** _ **The translation was so bad that with Google Translate? It's strange ... I find that the translations have greatly improved (in French anyway). The texts are more than understandable, so much so that one would have thought it was French from the beginning. The review of a person on the French version as it was unfortunate that it is not in English prompted me to ask a volunteer for the translation. A chance that a generous soul passed by, ah ah! ~**_

 **lostavenger _:_** _ **Hi hi Lost! Thank you for your review! Do not worry, the story continues. As long as there is French version, there is English version (normally ...). Well, in this case, I hope you enjoy this chapter two as well.**_

 **ChunkyKunkyMunky :** ** _Well ... I think Google Translate is working badly for this one, so I'll do my best to answer your review. You find yourself in a story with Neah as the main character - who took the role of teacher to spend time for a year. Neah is a rather mysterious character for now, in D Gray-man. All we have seen of him is a sadist and masochist who takes everything around him lightly and who says aloud what he thinks with an innocent smile as raw as his words. I would not say that Allen is nonexistent in this story. Just that he is absent for the moment. I will not say more at the risk of spoiler the rest of the story._**

* * *

 **Professor Campbell {Chapter Two}**

* * *

Laid down in his bed, Neah gazes at the ceiling of his room in the Black house. Tomorrow, September the first, the school year will begin. He already knows it will be far more enjoyable than here, because every time he had gone, it _had_ been enjoyable. And as far as he knows, the four previous years had been filled with what he sees as _fun_.

The Philosopher's Stone taken to Hogwarts, and a Professor taken over by Voldemort's lingering mind. The Chamber of Secrets opened, followed by multiple petrifactions. Sirius Black's great escape from Azkaban – even though he had to admit he _might_ have helped – and the traitor Peter Pettigrew. The Tri-Wizard tournament where Harry had been _mysteriously_ chosen as fourth champion even though he hadn't put his name and Voldemort's actual return.

What would the next three years be? Anything could be expected. This year, it appears, would be a Ministry person.

The Fourteenth pulls from under his shirt a locket held onto a chain, decorated with a green S. The Locket of Slytherin. Around his finger can be found a ring. He looks at both items, thinking. Someone knocks on the door and enters without waiting. It is Sirius Black, who smiles before sitting down.

"Do you feel resentment?"

The Noah immediately hides the locket.

"None." He answers. "It's just all this dark magic. Tires me. Sometimes I feel like I could just let go..."

"I don't know how you're feeling, but I wouldn't be able to keep fighting that magic all the time." Says Sirius. "Always carrying two of Voldemort's Horcruxes..." His brows furrow. "And a second personality that wants nothing more than to drown you and do things far worse than Voldemort would ever. You should let off some steam."

"How am I supposed to that? The only way I know is hurting people."

"Then you can just find some Death Eaters. Or the Horcruxes."

"If I do that, I'll just catch his attention. I'll just wait. Albus should soon have me destroy them both."

"What is he waiting for, anyway? You know where every Horcrux is, and you know most Death Eaters' identities."

"He's probably just getting senile. Don't worry about it. Did you need something?" Neah answers, walking to the window and gazing out to the dark, empty street.

"I'd like it if you could help and support Harry, like a friend. He's a lot like James. You'd probably get along well."

"That's a one-way street. They probably don't like being around me. They're wary. Good instincts, if you ask me."

"We were being wary, too. What with your murderous presence and eccentricity!" Sirius tries to joke. "But... Harry's a good person. Even if he's careful, he'll understand."

Neah doesn't answer.

* * *

The next day, Harry goes to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express, followed by Alastor Moody, previously an Auror, and Nymphadora Tonks, both members of the Order of the Phoenix. There also is Sirius Black, in his animagi form, a black hound. The ex-Auror isn't happy, Moody, isn't happy, because he thought it would put the whole operation in jeopardy.

The Boy-Who-Lived's godfather, now in human form, gives to his godson a picture representing the founding members of the Order of the Phoenix. He points each and every one, giving names to the faces. The younger Wizard notices, next to his own parents and Sirius, Neah. He had not aged a small bit, still the exact same.

"Neah , one of the first few to have joined our cause. It was for your dad, Remus, and I that he did it. He was close to Voldemort, but it was mostly to kill time."

"He was a Death Eater?"

"More of an acquaintance, I'd say. I trust him with all I have, Harry. He's a good person, and he'd be ready to sacrifice everything for others."

"… Do you think we're going to war, Sirius?"

"Yes." The animagus admits. "All signs are the same as before."

It only makes Harry feel worse.

* * *

This year, Hogwarts would have 'two' Defense against the Dark Arts teachers. One from the Ministry, and one seemingly way too young to be Professor. It is that one who will teach the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. The young teacher is, at this very moment, walking between the desks to get to his own.

Once he is there, he looks at each student with careful eyes. He has left fourteen snakes in his room, and Timcampy is flying around him. Some students gaze at the golem, curious.

"I am Professor Campbell." He begins. "And that thing you're all looking at is my friend, Timcampy. In my class, there won't be any wand-"

Immediately, the class is in an uproar. Neah keeps himself from wincing and covers his ears.

"Wait for me to finish explaining before chirping around!" He shouts, waiting for them to quiet down. "What I'll teach you for now is hand to hand combat. No use having a wand if you can't _move._ And let things be clear, here and now: I agree with Dumbledore on the subject of Voldemort's return." He adds, several students making faces at the name. "If you have any question, ask them now. We have about half an hour."

The students look at each other, and Neah takes that time to sit on his desk. Then, slowly, a student raises his hand, almost scared. Neah calls his name.

"I-Is it true that you're a Parselmouth, and that you have venomous snakes?" Asks Seamus Finnigan in a shaky voice.

" **I can speak Parseltongue, yes.** " He confirms in a hiss that was definitely not English, making some students jump in their seats. "And yes, I have a lot of venomous snakes. Some with the most painless bites, and others that could kill you very slowly, taking their time... For example, the one on Harry's shoulder could make you agonize for several hours! His name's Noah."

All heads turn towards Harry Potter, who looks almost petrified in his seat, while all students got as far away as they could. Neah walks closer, extending an arm to the snake who coils around his master. While petting the serpent, he hisses:

" **I told you to stay in my quarters.** " He says in an amused tone. "You know, Harry, that snake really liked your father. Actually, he likes most pureblood wizards and witches. Oh, you don't mind me calling you Harry, do you? Would feel a bit weird to call you Potter..."

"You can do as you want, Professor." Blurts Harry, shaken.

"Next question?" Asks Neah, walking back to his desk.

"How old are you?" Another student, wondering how the teacher could've known the Boy-Who-Lived's parents.

"Truth? I'm one-hundred and forty-six since this summer. Come on, don't make these faces!" Laughs Neah, seeing some amazed or disbelieving expressions. "I have a sort of... Mutation, since I was seventeen. One of the side-effects is never aging.

The questions go on, until the end of the class comes.

"It's already time? Well, until next class then. For the next one, come to the Quidditch fields instead of here. Oh, and I'll have you all read something. It's a fairy tale, but I'd like a summary of it. The Three Brothers' tale."

* * *

Later during the day, the Golden Trio wonders about their new teacher. Although they had quite enjoyed the lack of actually lesson and being able to ask questions to the newcomer.

"I'm sure that this Professor Campbell is a dark magic user." Grumbles Ron. "He has vonimous snakes!"

" _Venomous_ snakes, Ronald, not vonimous." Corrects an exasperated Hermione.

"Whatever! In any case, he's sick to keep pets like that! I don't like him. I'm sure he was in Slytherin. And he speaks Parseltongue, too! What do you think, Harry? Harry?"

Said boy is deep in thoughts, remembering his godfather's words.

"Sirius told me he trusts him." He says.

"As much as he trusted Pettigrew?" Inquires the red-head.

"I mean I'd rather see if he's a bad person before saying he is, Ron."

"At least admit he is weird! He just feels wrong! And why would he have us make a summary of a fairy tale, anyway?" Rants Ron, trying to convince his best friend.

"Talking about this tale, I've read it." Says Hermione. "It's mostly about three items, and how their first owners, the three brothers, died."

"And? Do these items have anything special?" Asks Harry.

"You didn't read anything, did you? The Cloak of Invisibility hides whoever wears it from everything. The Resurrection Stone can bring the dead back to life. And the Elder Wand is supposed to be one of the most powerful wands that ever existed! These three items together make their owner the Master of Death according to the legend. But none of it is true! It wouldn't be possible. It's all made to make children dream."

"But hey, having these would be really useful! Mostly the wand. No one would be able to beat you!" Ron exclaims. "Which one would you like to have, Hermione?"

"… The Cloak of Invisibility would be useful. Just look at Harry, he can go wherever he wants without being seen. And you, Harry? What would you want?"

"The Resurrection Stone. I'd bring my parents back." He admitted.

"Now that's a really bad pick!" Calls a voice from behind, stopping the Golden Trio in their walk. "You could regret toying with life and death."

The Trio turns around, finding a smiling Professor Campbell.

"Professor, why are you wandering in the halls?" Wonders Hermione, never seeing them out of their classrooms.

"I was going to bother Snivellus – Professor Snape – and get myself a potion against headaches."

"You're not alright?" Ron asks, before realizing he might've behaved in a way too casual to talk to a Professor. He puts it on the fact that said teacher looks like he could be in seventh year, and he does not seem to mind anyway.

"Eh, not too good. I have a lot of headaches, a sort of... Family legacy. And Snivellus' potions are great against them!"

"Why would the Stone be a bad pick, Professor?" Asks Harry.

The Teacher's expression darkens. "I don't think calling a Soul back is a good idea. Necromancy is a horrible thing, made of tragedies. There's been a war for that, you know?"

"A war?!"

"I'll probably talk about it, someday. But don't hope for much. And no use digging through books for that, all writings about it are in Portugal." He adds. "Well, excuse me but I have to go. You too, don't you?"

And so he goes, straight towards the potions lab. He could also have gone to the infirmary, but Madam Pomfrey would not be able to help him much. He is a special case, as he would define himself. He knew the Potions Master would not insist on knowing why or how, and he already knew a few things about Neah.

Once he arrives, he enters the room without bothering to knock, knowing no lesson was taking place.

"What are you doing here, Neah?" Questions Severus in his very recognizable voice.

"I'd need a potion against headache. All this noise..."

"Look on the shelf over there. You should be able to find it easily."

Neah doesn't waste any time. If there is one person who is allowed to snuff around in the potions lab, it's him. Severus is certain that Neah would not do anything bad, although it was yet to be entirely proved.

"What did you do with Potter's class?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing~" Neah almost purrs, his voice full of faked innocence. "They simply asked me questions. Oh, and an... Accidental meeting with Noah. He seems to like Harry a lot."

"Nothing is ever an accident with you." The Potions Master answers. "Your snakes are venomous. What if that thing had decided to bite Potter?"

"Oh, he would've loved it!" Says Neah with a grin. "Don't give me that look. Everyone keeps telling me I do suicidal stuff. I suppose they're not entirely wrong... Oh, I also asked them to write some stuff about the Tale of the Three Brothers. Harry would like to have the Stone, to bring his parents back. Did you know that?"

"… I'd agree with him, if I didn't know it was cursed to kill its owner within a year of acquiring. You are the only one who can carry it without any danger."

"You're probably right. What do you think about 'bringing the dead back', anyway?"

"I'd give everything to bring Lily back."

"Strong words! Remind me to come see you first if I... Lose it." Adds Neah on a gloomy note.

"You've already lost it." Answers Snape without a care.

"Ha! Not wrong. Oh, do you have anything new about Voldy?"

"Nothing."

"Hopefully a good thing! Now, excuse me, but I have to go."

On these words, the Noah leaves.

The next week, Harry Potter is in detention with Dolores Umbridge, to have kept saying that Voldemort was back. He is not happy about it. And his assignment was gruesome, as he had to write with a quill that seared the words in his hand with his very own blood.

As soon as Neah learned it – that very evening – he ran to the Gryffindor dormitories and pulled the Boy-Who-Lived by the arm – against his will – to his office, forcing him to sit down while he rummaged through his personal belongings, looking for something.

"Professor?" Asked the teenager, still shaken by his teacher showing up like that.

"What?"

"Why did you take me here?"

"Have to heal that, quickly. I won't let anyone do that. That woman will regret it."

"… Is it because I'm the boy-who-lived?" He asks, used to only having a special treatment because of that.

On these words, Neah immediately turns towards the boy and fixates him with his amber eyes. Said boy thinks to himself that he never saw any eyes like this, and that they are _terrifying._

"Hear me, Harry Potter." He begins. "A kid that's not even one can NOT beat a powerful Dark Wizard, no matter his ancestry. I'm not allowed to talk about it because Dumbledore told me not to, but remember this: I've known your parents well, James more than Lily, and I think that making sure that his son is safe is _the least I can do_ , because I didn't manage to save _him._ That the purebloods are in power? I care about it about as much as I do the first person I killed, which means I've seen it happen before. But laying a finger on family or friends is asking for _war_. And believe me Harry, no one wants me as their enemy. Now, just let me heal that."

Careful enough to remove the ring he wore before acting, the Fourteenth takes the boy's hand in his, who feels an increasingly painful sting to the back of his hand.

But when the teacher finally removes his hand, there is no trace left. He takes a moment to admire his now flawless hand, while the Noah puts his ring back on.

"How did you do that?" Inquires the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I know a lot about dark magic. Countering it has become my specialty."

Harry takes a moment to look at the room while he is here. It is very simply decorated, although he notices that there is no parchment – only muggle paper and pens, no quill or ink. He also notices, further away, sheets covered in strange symbols. His brows furrow when he notices a golden sphere, and a snake asleep on a chair. He remembers that the sphere is called Timcampy. Neah seems to notice Harry's insistent gaze, as he begins to speak.

"I think I already told you that his name is Timcampy. I created it long ago." He says, as Timcampy flies to his master's shoulder. "Most of the time he hides himself in my clothes, which is why he's rarely seen."

"It looks like a snitch."

"I loved Quidditch when I was in Hogwarts! I was a seeker. The youngest in all of Hogwarts' history, I was told. You became the second youngest, from what I heard."

"Seeker? You were in Slytherin, right?"

"Yes, with my brother. We were twins, and, rare fact, both muggleborn. I'll let you guess how _wonderful_ it was to be In Slytherin. We both earned the wonderful nickname of 'Mudblood'!" Laughs Neah, amused by the memories of lost time.

"You had good times there?"

"Oh, I'd say... Those were the best times. I was still young and ignorant... And I learned to use everything I had to be respected. Like any good Slytherin would, I guess."

"Everything?"

"I had a lot of advantages! Knowing how to use them is really important. I knew wandless magic from my third year on. I also had a few... Abilities, as a muggleborn wizard. For example, I can play piano and poker! Mostly poker. How many people ended up half-naked because of me..." He says, a somewhat sadistic smile gracing his lips. "Too bad I never got to play with Allen. He was unbeatable, what with his debt thing..."

"Allen?" Harry inquires.

"He was my nephew. He died last century, the day of his seventeenth birthday... At the same time as my brother."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing. I've had enough time to grieve in a century. And... I've always known death."

An awkward silence settles in the room.

As discretely as he can, Harry looks at his teacher. He notices, around his neck, a pendant on which hung a locket, adorned with an emerald 'S'. And around the teacher's finger, a ring that he had taken off earlier to heal his hand.

Strangely, when he gazes at both items, Harry's scar burns lightly.

"I like your ring and pendant." He says, trying to get information.

"You do?" He looks surprised. "I doubt you'd keep saying that if you knew what they are."

"What are they?"

The only answer he gets is when Professor Campbell throws him the ring. Harry catches it, and immediately his scar begins to feel like it is on fire.

"Hurts, doesn't it? That's normal. What you're holding right now is a horcrux."

"A... Horcrux?"

"Yes." Neah says, his eyes shining in a curious light. "An item in which, by dark means, a witch or wizards puts a piece of their own soul, to become sort of immortal. The only problem with it is that it shatters the soul. And I know a lot about souls..."

Immediately, the Boy-Who-Lived looks livid and horrified. He gives the item back to Professor Campbell, who only looks amused.

"You're right to be scared of it. If it's any reassuring, this piece of soul isn't mine. I don't need such things to be immortal. Dumbledore simply asked me to keep it until he asks me to destroy it. No, the soul in this ring belongs to Voldemort. He divided his soul in seven items. He likes that number. Well, now he only has six left as you already destroyed one."

"Excuse me?"

"Riddle's diary, remember? It was one. Oh, he must've been so pissed off~"

"… Why do you tell me all of this, Professor?"

"You'll probably need it, when you'll fight Voldy. First step, find and destroy all horcruxes. Easy, isn't it?"

"You make it sound like it's fun to you, Professor."

"Well... I'm not too concerned about what happens to the Wizarding World. You know, Harry, looking at wars is enjoyable for someone who lived as long as me. And Voldy can't do anything to me, anyway. No that he doesn't want to – He just can't. One day, maybe you'll understand what I mean..."

The man smiles. He quiets down, before suddenly saying:

"But have you seen what time it is? Come on, I'll get you to your dormitories, else people will think you're wandering the halls again."

Harry nods and follows the teacher to the painting of the Fat Lady, not wondering how the teacher knew of his nightly excursions.

"Come back next time you get detention with that toad of a lady, so I can heal your hand."

Harry thanks his teacher before heading up to his bed.

What a strange teacher...


	3. Explanations

**Good morning! I just answered a review left by someone. And I realized that there were many dark points in this fanfiction that deserves some clarification. That's why I decided to post today this answer. Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter ...**

 **P.S .: Everything you read has been written using Google. So I apologize if it stings the eyes when reading ...**

* * *

"As you know (and I hope so!), Neah is a ... Noah! To give a simple and clear definition, the "Noahs" come from what is called the "Black Matter". In magic, it is an equivalent of Black Magic, but in an even more obscure sense. The Horcruxes (yes it's the good orthagraphe) are really very very dark, although it does not equal the darkness that can surround Neah who is, do not forget, become the Millennial Count after the death of his brother mana. Thus, Neah easily supports the influence of Horcruxes. That's why he can have two on him without the slightest problem. He has a perfect self control over him, I can guarantee you! Gaunt's ring is really cursed. But do not forget this point: the Noahs can die only after a mortal wound caused by Innocence. A simple curse can not reach him, you see? It's as if I told you ... that by pricking you with a needle, you would die of haemorrhage. Do you still follow me?

Let's continue, if you're always with me.

I think you can suspect Neah of wanting to give "clues" to the Golden Trio to eliminate Voldemort. In fact, it goes much further. I will say that Neah ... wants to "annoy" Voldy. Show him that his survival does not hold much, contrary to what he believes. He does not appreciate it, I do not hide it from you. It is the incarnation itself of everything that it hates in the human being. For the tale of the Three Brothers, well ... it was just to have a little fun, that Neah gave such a job to do. He must take care a little. And hey, he has a little around our trio. He wanted to cause quarrels in their group, just for fun. He is sadistic, we do not rebuild overnight! You must not look any further with him.

How did Neah end up in Slytherin when he was a kid? Well, he was a wizard. He did as any child of eleven years with magical skills: he received his letter from Hogwarts and went there. Then it was distributed to Slytherin. Do not look further. I think that one day I will make a new story to explain that. That tempts you, a child Neah who discovers Hogwarts?

I, too, love but at an unimaginable point the character of Neah. "Neah is a rather mysterious character for now, in D Gray-man." All we have seen is a sadist and masochist who says everything about him. " This is what I replied to a review left and I repeat it because it's totally true! Yes, I recognize that he is a real jester when he starts. In fact, it's natural for him to be like that. In my interpretation of him, anyway. Yes, he is manipulative too. A bit too much elsewhere. You will be able to see it more in the next chapters. It is of advantage in accion from the fourth chapter (which was posted the day before in French version). Neah does what he wants and when he wants. Dumbledore forbade Neah to talk about Horcruxes to Harry. But Neah, of course, did not listen to him. He was pleased to reveal this secret to the Survivor. So no, you're not mistaken at all, do not worry! You can dry your tears, ah ah!

I admit that Ron has been quiet, for the moment, with the dark nature of Neah. Me neither, I do not like it. I would even say that I hate him. It must be said that in books, it does nothing that could attract me sympathy for him. Everything starts already from his first appearance, when he openly denounces the Slytherin house in front of Harry. Without him, Harry would have gone to Slytherin for sure. The Sorting Hat wanted to put him there, but Harry begged him not to put him there because of all those dark wizard stories that went to this house. To put me in the mood that Ron has in the saga ... Ron thinks the world is black and white. He does not think there is gray. Yet this is the case. Nobody can be black or white, even Voldemort. There are just thousands of shades of gray. Oh ! It's not bad! I will keep it for one of my stories! I hate to interpret Ron, so I sort of make it appear as little as possible. I do not want to linger on him at all. His character is a little too passive in "Professor Campbell" and I apologize!"

* * *

 ** _NeahCampbell54 ~_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Translated Author's Note: Hello hello! Today I come with the third chapter of 'Professor Campbell'! In the end, I am posting it [the day it was posted]. I've been very busy as I've said last chapter. I'll say it now so no one asks: I'll be posting one chapter every week, on Saturday/Sunday. Can be from very early Saturday to very late Sunday. If it's not posted during these days it's because I'm either sick or very busy (or the translator is, in this case), and then the chapter will come on Wednesday.**

 **Translator's Note: Sorry, this one's a bit late. My bad.**

* * *

 **Professor Campbell {Chapter Three}**

* * *

A mesmerizing, round wrist gesture, always followed by another, without ever stopping, making a beautiful decorated wand spin between the graceful, thin fingers of a pianist. Nothing too surprising, for they are Neah's, the Musician. He is, in fact, quite bored. In a few minutes, his next class will begin, so he does whatever he can to keep himself busy. Timcampy flies endlessly around him, so much that anyone gazing too long would find themselves feeling dizzy.

The Fourteenth has to admit that his wand is useless, except for the fact that he can spin it in his hands when he is deeply bored. He became a master in wandless magic, a talent acquired in his oh-so-long lifetime.

A few minutes later, the teenagers of his class enter the room, finding their teacher fiddling with a wand they had never seen before. It looks quite odd, with engraved symbols and decorations all around it. As odd as their teacher, they think. Said teacher quickly tucks his wand away and picks up the essays on the subject of the Deathly Hallows.

On the essays, the same ideas are written. Over and over, so much that it is quite obvious that only one or two students actually did their homework. One of the curious students asks his professor if the Deathly Hallows exist. Why would he have asked them to write about the items if they had not, as every single one of them had heard the tale before?

"The Deathly Hallows do exist, that's a fact." Neah states. "Always assume that everything exists. With magic, you never know. On my part, I don't think I'd want any of the three. They are... Only items, after all. Relics. Imagine that we make you face that dilemma: The power to hide for eternity, and the power to toy with Life and Death. None of this are _made_ to be used, but humans are like that. Self-centred and ready to do anything for the sake of the 'Greater good'." Neah almost spits, with uncontained disgust that everyone notices.

For a split second, their teacher is scary, as if it was an entirely different person. And as if nothing happened, he just goes and puts the pile of essays on his desk. He can say a lot about a simple child's tale. Hermione, hyper-aware as she always is, notices that their teacher seems to be on edge, enough that a slight drop of blood runs from his tightly closed fists. Something must be keeping his mind busy...

Once that is done, Neah asks his student to follow him to the Quidditch field for their first combat lesson.

On his request, they all take off their robe. Neah was reassured to learn that a shirt, coat and pants were requested on the Hogwarts uniform.

"Today, I will simply test you all and see how you fare in a simple fight, and then dispatch you in three groups. Simple, isn't it? You'll fight the best you can against me. I will, of course, not tell you my criteria." He adds, seeing Hermione raising her hand. "It would be too easy."

For the whole class time, Neah sees numerous attempts, all funnier than the last. Wizards are obviously not used to hand-to-hand fighting. They all think that sheer power is enough to be the best. And of course, the best ones are currently muggleborn students. All of them have the pleasure to learn that they cannot beat their teacher, at least not without magic. The shortest fight had lasted mere seconds, and the longest a little under three minutes. They wonder how their teacher can even dispatch them in groups, but he does it anyway. He writes everything with a pen, on normal, _muggle_ paper.

"Hermione Granger." He calls.

The teenage girl walks closer, and when the teacher tells her to begin, she first attempts to tackle him, and fails. Neah strikes back, and she dodges more or less. But the next second, she finds that she has fallen.

"Not too bad." He comments.

"I only stayed up a few seconds..." She mutters.

"Oh, the opposite would've surprised me. Nothing beats real-life experience."

Real-life experience? Had their teacher been fighting or something?

Gryffindor students do not hide their laughter when Draco Malfoy, prideful teenager that he is, ends up down on his back, wailing painfully. He fell at the first strike – that _he_ had launched.

"You're too hopeful." Neah states, helping the teenage boy up. "You thought you'd get me in one attack, so you didn't think about the rest. Always assume that the fight isn't won until your foe is down. And even then, always be on your guard."

"That's stupid." The blonde boy answers.

"Are you a wizard, yes or no? Magic can make a corpse move, give it consciousness and awareness and even bring people back from death. And even though it is dark magic and no one uses it, you never know. True destruction is the only solution."

When Harry's turn comes, he surprises a few people by striking when the teacher is writing down his notes. He doesn't manage to startle the professor, though, but earns a stare full of mischief. The fight lasts about a minute, which is already decent. The professor ends up pining the Boy-Who-Lived to the ground, his arm bent in an awkward angle.

"Well done!" Says the Noah. "I didn't expect a low blow like that."

"I didn't surprise you..."

"Oh you did, pleasantly so! I should've expected so from James' son. And as I said, nothing beats real-life experience!"

The Fourteenth lets go of the teenager, and about twenty minutes later comes the end of the class. All students leave, and Neah ponders, talking to Timcampy.

"There's some good things in this generation, Tim. A lot of potential... I'll sort them with that. With the coming war, they have to get prepared, learn how to fight... I suppose a world without the horrors of war isn't ever going to happen." He looks at the sky. "I don't know if I'll hold on much longer, Mana, Allen..."

* * *

The first month passes by, and most student already seem to hate Umbridge, the 'second' Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, who already became High Inquisitor in the meantime.

October follows, with Dumbledore's Army created in the greatest secrecy. Neah enjoys watching the small revolution's formation, while no one else notices.

"Umbridge will get some nasty surprises, when she'll learn about them." He says, enjoying a warm tea in Dumbledore's office.

"Most likely." Dumbledore states, his gaze shining.

"...You don't care." States the Noah, unsurprised. "I'll kindly remind you, Albus, that they call themselves 'Dumbledore's Army.' If the Ministry learns about it, you'll be in trouble."

"I suppose that is true. I've also heard that Umbridge has not been in your classes yet, Neah?"

"And you're surprised? The Ministry's funny. They decided not to get close to anything about me. If Harry officially became my pupil, he'd probably finally be at peace."

"I have already told you that, Neah. So long as he sees the Dursley's house as his home, he will be protected from Voldemort by his mother's sacrifice."

"He'd be even safer with me. I'm immortal, remember? And even you don't know where I really live. Something I'm quite proud of."

"Do not forget that Voldemort can see through Harry's eyes. Or... At least when he'll be aware he can, he will. You would put yourself in danger."

"As if! I can teach the boy occlumency, and even make him a Legilimens if I feel like it. You could at least stop avoiding him, it annoys him. It's not as if he had the flu..."

"The flu?" Asks Dumbledore.

"Contagious muggle illness."

"I see. Are you attached to the boy? Such a rare sight."

"He reminds me of James, who also reminded me of someone. Sirius and Remus, too..."

"They are substitutes."

"So what?" Grumbles Neah. "I've already told you, I hate those festering, corrupted, weak humans. I'm much less cruel with people like them. If Harry reminds me of someone, good for him. He'll get out of this school safe, and everyone'll be happy."

"I then suppose I remind you of someone, too?" Asks a thoughtful Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Neah's amber eyes shine in an ominous light.

"Oh, yes you do, Albus. You remind me of the single person I hate most after humans, the one who has, and still does, ruin my life. Nothing to be _proud_ of. Whenever I see you, I want to slaughter you in the most painful way possible, and let you agonize for as long as physically possible. And you know how I keep myself from doing all these things?" Neah cracks into laughter, an inhuman grin spreading on his face. "I remind myself that this person _still exists._ It's still alive, waiting and waiting for me to forget it for a second to go on a rampage and destroy _everything_. Fun, eh? Makes me laugh to death whenever I think about it."

On these words, Neah breaks eye contact and darts out, closing the door with a loud clap.

* * *

Comes November, Hogwarts seems to wake up.

It begins with the strange bond of friendship between the Weasley twins and Professor . Their meeting, although Neah had taught them in class beforehand, had been a simple story.

Neah is wandering through the halls, late in the night, Timcampy hovering at his side. He is not bothered by the darkness, and never has been. He does not even need to cast a Lumos, for his nature as a Noah allows him to peer through the shadows, which not many people had known. He finds it very useful for multiple reasons. He also finds it funny, because his amber eyes shone through the dark, often scaring people – mostly students that shouldn't be out of their dormitories.

From afar, he hears footsteps, which he recognizes as the Weasley twins' synced walk. He is wondering what they could possibly be preparing at such a late hour. And so, he takes a different path, so that he arrives on front of them.

"You're aware that you're not allowed to be out so late, right?"

"Fred wasn't feeling well..." One immediately begins

"So George accompanied me to the infirmary..." The other continues

"But it was closed." Concluded the first.

Neah pinches his nose in such a way that they understand he sees through their lies, and thanks to Wisely's powers he reads through their thoughts. These two were preparing a prank against Umbridge.

"… If you want to prank Dolores, steal her wand and hide it whoever-knows-where. Might as well wreck up her office, too." He says, and the twins' eyes light up. "The Marauders were far more imaginative..." He sighs in a fake manner.

The next day, the Golden Trio is surprised to see their Defence teacher standing by the twins, with one terrifying smile on his face. Full of curiosity, they walk close, only to hear that their teacher is giving pranks ideas to the two Weasleys. To prank his own colleague.

"… Leg-locker is a classical one, but still works just great. Make it so that it's hard to counter, though. Some runs or even ancient magic, although you'll... Probably have trouble with the latter."

"That's a great idea!"

"How did we not think about it?"

"The best ideas are often the easiest, you know... Just need to change some details."

"Which runes..."

"...Or spells..."

"…Should we use..."

"...Professor?"

"Hm..." Neah takes a pen, and his grin expands. "This rune-" He says, designing one on the spot "Should allow you to make a spell last for a limited amount of time, but the spell will _not_ fade until the time has passed. As for ancient magic..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione give each other sceptical looks. Is their teacher really giving prank tips to the twins? Although perhaps they should not be so surprised, considering they are preparing it all with Umbridge as victim.

"Oh, if it isn't Harry, Ron and Hermione." Says Neah cheerfully.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"You see, these young people here" He points the twins "were knowledge-hungry. I can't refuse if a student asks me for help."

"You're using them to prank Umbridge." States Harry.

"If it was only them!" Scoffs Neah.

"What do you mean?" Wonders Ron, interested.

"Oh, you'll see later."

He smiles and walks away without more explanations.

* * *

"Is everyone here? Okay? Great. Now, before we begin, let me ask you all something. Would you all be interested in winning more points for your respective houses? Anyone interested?"

The chorus of 'Yes!' Is a sufficient answer.

"It's a game with one easy rule: You'll have to trick Umbridge." Immediately, whispers are heard. "And no, this is not a joke. I'll explain how it'll work."

Neah begins writing on a chalkboard.

"First, points for method. Potions, magic, runes, ancient magic and all sorts of items are allowed. The more complicated, the more points you earn. Although you'll lose points if anyone other than Umbridge ends up a victim. Another set of points for Umbridge's reaction, in three categories: she ignores it, she's annoyed or straight up furious. Finally, not getting caught will bring you a lot of points and getting caught will remove points depending on the scale of the punishment. No use cheating or reporting a prank to me, I'll already know. If you need some help with it, come see me. Any questions? Yes, Hermione?"

"Are we forced to participate?"

"Not at all, but it's worth it. Always winner. Yes, Theodore?"

"Are you doing this because you hate Professor Umbridge?"

"Absolutely right! Is that it? Very well. Good luck, and most importantly, have fun!"

A week later and the points have already grown exponentially. Umbridge has seen everything: enhanced leg-locker, her skin becoming every colour of the rainbow, and her personal items disappearing for unknown durations of time.

"What are you doing with this paint spray, Mr. Milford?" Asks Professor Sprout, gravely.

Sprout walks closer to the poor student and says, very softly:

"Professor Umbridge will only be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Professor!" He answers with a smile.

At least everyone agrees about this little game. Most teachers do not say anything, sometimes even helping the students.

"This game is a terrible idea, Neah." Minerva McGonagall once stated at the teachers' table in the Great Hall.

"Really? I find it fascinating!" He answers. "I never had so much fun in my life. And don't try to hide it, I know you enjoy it too, ignoring so many students. Gryffindor went straight back up thanks to the Wealsey twins. Who could've known?" He scoffs.

Later, Neah was walking through the halls toward his office, when a voice calls:

"Professor Campbell!"

"What is it, Ron?" He asks, turning around.

"Do you know a rune that could maintain something in the air?"

"Yes, yes I do. Here, I'll show you." He says, taking out a notepad and a pen.

But the current 'quiet' could only last so long, for Harry Potter ended up removed from Gryffindor's Quidditch team for arguing with Draco Malfoy, accusing the Slytherin boy of having made his comrades sing an unpleasant song about Ron during a quidditch match.

That very evening, the boy found himself in his Defence teacher's office, with a warm cup of tea.

" _Forbidden from playing Quidditch for life..._ She can only decide for as long as we're in Hogwarts! I hate her."

"Well, at least you'll only have to bear with her presence for one year." The teacher states.

"What makes you think so, Professor?"

"Well... You probably already know the seat is cursed. Quirrell, Lockhart, Moony, the fake Moody... It's also my case, I suppose. But I don't care, because I'm only here to kill time and because Dumbledore asked me."

"How long have you known Professor Dumbledore?" Asks Harry, curious.

"A bit more than sixty years, now. I met him during all these events with Grindelwald."

"Right, you're more than a hundred years old..." Harry reminds himself.

"Closer to one hundred and fifty than a hundred, you know..."

"You're lucky to be able to live so long without ageing." States the Boy-who lived.

"You think so?" Neah answers bitterly. "It's more of a burden... No matter what I do, I'll keep on living. I became immortal in exchange of an unbearable curse, which threatens to consume me. I've seen mankind tear itself apart through war, and all sorts of horrors from people defending their ideals. People becoming monsters to change things... It's terrifying, isn't it, Harry?"

The teacher's eyes fill with a strange sadness.

He can't help but think of all those who died during the Holy War. His own brother Mana, drowned by the seven thousand years old memory of the Earl, his nephew Allen, forced in a war that he didn't understand, but still hurt him so much...

"I'm sorry." Harry apologizes, not knowing why.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You weren't even born back then. Nor were your parents, or your grand-parents. You remind me of someone, Harry. Just like your father did."

"Really? Who do I remind you of?"

"My nephew. His name was Allen. Remember? I told you about him."

"The one that was unbeatable at card games?"

Neah nods.

"What kind of person was he?"

"Oh, I didn't know him for long, and he hated me for most of that time. And after that, we couldn't catch up on lost time..." He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again. "Allen was so sweet and kind-hearted. Always smiling, and ready to do anything for his friends. Even after facing death, he just kept going forward. He was the best cheater at Poker I ever met, and he hated talking about his Master's debts more than anything. But... He was a very sad kid. His parents rejected him at birth, the man who adopted him died and cursed him when he was just ten, and spent five years working like a slave with his master. He was pulled into a war he didn't understand, all that to die at the age of seventeen. You know, that's why you remind me of him. Your lives have never been easy..."

"You loved your nephew."

Neah pulls open a drawer, taking a muggle picture out, made yellow by the passing time. On it, multiple people, all wearing the same dark uniform, with a cross where the heart is.

Four teenagers.

The first, furthest on the left, keeps away from the rest and looks annoyed. He has long, dark hair pulled in a ponytail, and in his hand an impressive Japanese sword.

The second one, closer to the middle, is smiling happily. His red hair – redder than any Weasley – is held back by a bandana. His right eye is hidden. For some reason, he is holding a hammer.

The third one is a young woman, with hair at shoulder length, seemingly happy. She also wears the uniform, with the slight difference of a very short skirt and thigh-high boots.

And the last one, standing oh-so-slightly apart from the others, is different. He has blatantly white hair, and an impressive tattoo – or at least Harry hopes it is one – going from his forehead through his left eye. His expression is both soft and accepting. He only has one arm, although the presence of both sleeves indicates that he should have two. In his hand, a decorated, great sword.

Finally, far to the right, a person Harry had not noticed. An adult, with braided blonde hair, wearing almost casual clothes for the time the picture was taken. What was he doing here?

Harry admires the picture a bit longer. These people do not look like they're from the same world! He turns the picture around, the back scribbled by writings, a bit clumsy and with some language mistakes.

.

 _November 15_ _th_ _1885, England._  
 _Death count: 13 (5 finders)_  
 _Akuma count: 13 lvl2 7 lvl3_  
 _Exorcists (Left to right): Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker_  
 _Other: Howard Link, inspector in charge of Allen Walker._

 _._

Neah takes the picture back.

"That picture was taken by Tim, one year before Allen's death. It was during one of their missions, and Allen really wanted to take a picture because it was rare for them to be together."

"They're happy." Harry says.

"No, no they aren't. That man, far to the right, was tasked of keeping an eye on Allen all the time. Poor boy was suspected of heresy. Kanda was keeping an eye on him, ready to slice his throat at any wrong movement. And you see Lenalee? She's a bit tense. No, their joy was nothing but a façade. In the end, Lavi seems to be the most honest. Or was he? I never know, and that boy wore so many masks he didn't even know who he was himself."

He proceeds to put the picture back in the drawer.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Hagrid is back in Hogwarts. Should be in his shack. I think Ron and Hermione went to see him as soon as they learned he was back."

"Oh, thank you."

"But it's getting late, so you should go back to your dormitory."

Once anew, the teacher takes his student back to the painting of the Fat Lady, leaving with a greeting.

And today, Harry learned more about his mysterious professor. He doesn't know if he should repeat anything to his friends.

And what's this about exorcists and akumas?


	5. Chapter 4

**Translated Author's Note: Good evening, night birds! I know, I'm posting these late [It was 9:38pm when she wrote the A/N] but I've been very busy reading fanfics all afternoon long, and I had to change a few things in this chapter.**

 **Translator's Note: *drowns in a puddle of studies***

Professor Campbell {Chapter Four}

Sometimes, Neah wonder if either he's too smart for his own good, or if others are just too stupid. Not that he has anything against Thestrals, he actually quite loves them, but he wouldn't go and show them off to young, fifth year wizards. He actually thinks before doing things! But it seems that a certain Care of Magical Creatures teacher thought it was actually a great idea. Honestly, Neah doesn't even bother listening to Hagrid, the Half-giant teacher, complaining about Umbridge's rudeness. Hybrid and stupid, a combo made to please the High Inquisitor.

"I feel like I won't bear with him for long..." Sighs Neah.

"Him?" Wonders Snape, all while correcting some exams he had picked up that very day. "And do stop barging in my office uninvited."

"Hagrid! Who else could I be talking about? He's really annoying... Just because Albus told me what his mission was, he keeps coming to me. I swear... These simpletons have always annoyed me."

"This must be the first time I see you get annoyed, especially for such small matters." Snape notices. "Although I do understand. Now, leave my office."

"Need some help to review these? You have a few classes, right?"

"… Just take care of that pile over there." He says, pointing a pile of parchments in a corner.

Neah goes cheerfully, whistling. He picks a red pen, noticing that the parchments were from the Golden Trio's class. For once, Gryffindors would not get snarky, bitter comments, but cheers and decent marks. What a surprise!

A few days later, when Snape hands the parchments back to the students, Harry notices with great surprise that instead of the usual 'poor', but an 'acceptable', accompanied by what looks like a doodled 'thumbs up' in a corner. That was definitely not Snape. And instead of the undecipherable writing was a clean, neat cursive, reminding him of old letters. Thinking a bit, he remembers that it was Professor Campbell's writing, which he had seen a few times in said teacher's office.

December comes, bringing with it snow, and a lot of homework for the fifth years. Meanwhile, prefects also need to spend a lot of time supervising the events going in the Castle, with Christmas getting around the corner. They are called everywhere, making sure the first and second years do not go outside, or even patrolling with Filch, who is obsessed with thinking that Christmas means more wizard duels in the hallways.

One evening, as Neah enjoys some tea with Dumbledore, chatting about Voldemort's return – whom had so far remained quiet – someone knocked three times on the door. Thanks to his developed sense of hearing, Neah has known people were coming for quite a while and is not surprised upon seeing Professor McGonagall accompanied by Ron and Harry.

 _What have they done this time?_ He muses to himself.

"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall. And... Oh."

Upon seeing this, the Fourteenth can't keep himself from giggling. The Headmaster's reaction upon seeing Harry is _priceless._ His instinct tells him that something really bad has just happened. Not that he cares, but still. Ron is surprised to meet his teacher in this place. Harry is not. Said teacher had already mentioned that he liked to drink tea at any hour. Even in the darkest of nights.

It seems that it was all about a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare, it all depends on the point of view.

"But it wasn't any dream!" Harry says. "It was real... I saw it happen! Ron's father, Mr. Weasley, was attacked by a snake!"

His words seem to echo through the office, and they could sound funny. There is a moment of silence before Dumbledore leans against the back of his chair, gazing at the ceiling. Ron, pale and under shock, looks one by one at Harry, his professor, and Dumbledore.

"How did you witness it?" He inquires quietly, looking at Neah inquisitively, as if asking his thoughts. Said man remained silent.

"I don't know. But why does it matter? I think it's something in my head..."

"You must've misunderstood. I meant to ask... How were you seeing it? Where were you during it? Were you next to the victim, or seeing it from above?"

The question was so odd that Harry's jaw dropped slightly. It's as if he had known...

"I... Was the snake. I saw everything through the snake." The boy-who-lived hesitantly answered.

For a moment, no one speaks. Then Dumbledore, now gazing at Ron, asks in a much different tone.

"Is Arthur badly wounded?"

"Yes." Harry insists.

Then, Dumbledore asks for help to the portraits on the wall.

While the Professor and the two students settle down, Neah looks at Harry. He feels something odd coming from the boy. The fragment of Voldemort's soul. That, is what allowed him to see what he did. And that snake... It was probably Nagini, the Dark Wizard's pet. As both Harry and it are horcruxes, it's really not that surprising.

The next day, Harry Potter was not seen once in Hogwarts.

Neah had decided that, for the holidays, he wouldn't stay in Hogwarts. From the beginning till December twenty-six, he would lock himself up in the Ark. Noahs don't celebrate Christmas. Why would they celebrate the birthday of Jesus-Christ? Noahs loathed that corrupted God, why would they honour His son?

But, he still decided to give remembrance to his family's death. And thanks to the Ark, he heads to the island that once hosted the Black Order's Headquarters, where the final battle occurred. No one had set foot there since the end of the Holy War. Not that it was surprising. This island was nowadays thought of as cursed, not that Neah thinks it's a bad thing. Now, all of them can rest in peace.

Does he arrive at the other end of the island on purpose? The sole surviving Noah wonders. Every year, every time, he lands in the same place. He does not hurry. He takes all this time, singing a lullaby for his brethren.

All that remains of the Headquarters is ruins, after so long. Nature seems to have recovered its rights, and the place was sleeping under layers of dust. Grids rusted through years without use, and Neah smiles sadly. He does not enter the ruins. No, he instead heads to the nearby forest. Walking about twenty minutes, he walks in a quiet, isolated clearing, covered in snow.

In its very middle, lay three gravestones and a monument. First, he goes towards the latter. In the quiet of the clearing, he reads the writings engraved in it.

 _In memory of the generations of Noahs, who bravely fought and proudly bore the name of Apostles._

 _Adam Tryde_  
 _Joyd Desires_  
 _Wisely Fiddler_  
 _Mercym Wrath_  
 _Dream Bondom_  
 _Lustol Mightra_

 _._

Neah closes his eyes.

Then, he turns towards the three gravestones and kneels. Shaking off the snow that covers them, he admires the carvings and reads.

 _Allen Walker_

 _1869-1886_

 _A cursed man_

 _Who never stopped_

 _WALKING._

 _._

 _Mana D. Campbell_

 _1834-1886_

 _A damned man_

 _Who never stopped_

 _WALKING._

 _._

 _Marian Cross_

 _1829- 1887_

 _A loyal man_

 _Who waited 35 years_

 _AND NEVER STOPPED._

 _._

Tears were rolling freely down his cheeks. Even after all this time, it was still as hard for him to come here. Because here and nowhere else, he could see them. And it hurt so _much._

In a quiet, broken voice, Neah sings for them. That melody, that lullaby, he sings. In homage, so that they may rest.

Quietly, he walks in the Headquarters' church. If they knew the only person who visited was a Noah...

 _._

 _Lenalee Lee_

 _Kanda Yuu_

 _Noise Marie_

 _Miranda Lotto_

 _Arystar Krory the Third_

 _Chaoji Han_

 _Timothy Hearts_

 _Cloud Nine_

 _Winters Sokaro_

 _Froi Tiedoll_

 _._

"… I wonder what became of Bookman Junior?"

Neah leaves, thinking that he would come back next month, as Marian had died one month after the rest.

In the afternoon of the twenty-seventh, Neah finds himself at twelve, Grimmauld Square, with another snake called Road. He likes her, too. She has a wonderful venom, almost as agonizing as Neah's. But perhaps not exactly as much.

When Harry walks in the kitchen, his gaze lights up upon seeing the Professor chattering with Sirius. He seems really cheerful, and it warms the heart of the boy-who-lived. He also notices a letter.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's orders. Even though I was going to come anyway, to say hi to Padfoot and Moony."

"On Dumbledore's orders?" Asks Harry, dubious.

"Yes. He wants you to learn Occlumency from now on."

"To learn what?"

"Occlumency, Harry. Defence of the mind against external invasions, if you prefer. It's not very well known, but really useful."

"And why should I learn Occlu... that thing?"

"That, you don't need to know. All you have to remember it that the Headmaster thinks it's a good idea. You'll have private lessons once a week, but you mustn't tell anyone. Especially not Umbridge."

"But who'll teach me?"

"Me. Oh, cheer up a bit, it could've been Severus. And believe me, he can break someone just as well as my family could."

"And why can't Dumbledore teach him himself?" Sirius asks, unamused. "Why does it have to be you? Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you're sadistic, Neah. Even if he's James' son, you could break him too. You tried to break James."

"No need to mention that..." Grumbles Neah. "I wasn't really myself. I don't really dig wars, you know. Harry, I'll be waiting for you at six p.m. in my office."

"Cured!" Arthur Weasley announces in a cheerful voice. "Fully cured! Oh, if it isn't Neah! How have you been since this summer?"

"Much better than you, Arthur, that's for sure. Cured, I see? Good news."

"Isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley says. "Mr. Smethwyck found a cure for that venom, and Arthur has learned not to mess with muggle medicine. _Isn't it so, Honey?_ " She adds in a menacing tone.

"Yes, Molly dearest."

"Oh, that thing about stitches... When properly done, they're great. Here, look." Neah says, taking off his coat and rolling his shirt's sleeves, showing an impressive scar on the entire length of his arm.

"How impressive. But you're a wizard, you could've healed that with magic!" Mrs. Weasley states.

"Not really, I was still a kid back then. I didn't even know magic existed! I didn't quite know that running on the roof of a four-floor manor was a bad idea..."

 _Who would even think it's a good idea?_ Was the thought running through everyone else's heads.

Neah smiles as he puts his coat back on. He fondly remembers that he had done all that just to be able to listen to the wind... He loved to listen to it. It was the first sign of his abilities as a Noah.

Afterwards, Harry tells his friends about the Occlumency lessons he would have to go through.

"Dumbledore wants to keep you from dreaming of Voldemort again. I don't think you'll really miss it?" Hermione states.

"Lessons with Campbell? Should be alright, he's pretty cool. Just imagine if it had been Snape! I'd rather keep having nightmares."

"The Professor said it could've been. Either him or Snape."

One floor above, Neah sighs. Can't the boy keep anything to himself?

 _I suppose it's normal for a kid his age to tell everything to his friends..._ He thinks to himself with a small smile.

At that very moment, the door opens and Sirius barges in, holding two bottles that did definitely not contain water, followed by Remus, who also held a bottle and three glasses.

"No escape this time!" Sirius announces happily. "Let's have a good new year, right, Moony?" Said man nods.

"Sure, but you won't hold very long, Padfoot." Neah answers, amused.

He puts his snake away, making sure that she won't move, while the other two settle down. He also makes sure that the locket of Slytherin and the ring aren't in sight anymore. You never know.

"So, you ran on roofs when you were a kid? Why'd you do that? Sounds like a pretty dumb idea."

"And incredibly marauder-like." Moony adds.

"I doubt you'd understand..."

"We're not that stupid."

"Hm... When I was a child, I loved listening to the wind. It's a lovely sound. It always says so many interesting things. And let's say that one day, I thought I'd hear it better on the roof... Anyway, where did you even get all these bottles?"

"From Kreacher. When Sirius told him it was for you, he didn't waste one second!"

"I still don't get how he likes you! You're everything he hates."

Neah knows very well why the House Elf obeys him. In the past, sixteen years ago, he had supported Regulus Black, the child that the Elf was so fond of. He promised to that very same child that he would destroyed the locket he had sacrificed everything to acquire. Oh, how he loved that child. A child he failed to save. Regulus did not wish to be saved. Perhaps it was a good thing, then, that he was gone. By betraying Voldemort, he wouldn't have lived much longer, or would've spent all his time in hiding. In any case, he would've suffered. And he had died a Hero's death. He always wanted his end to be meaningful.

It was also Neah who had announced his death to his family, and by so, to Sirius. Poor man had been ravaged.

"Don't try to understand, with him." The Escaped says with a shrug.

A few hours later, when Harry comes knocking to the door, he finds himself facing a... Strange scene. His godfather is rolling on the floor, laughing more than humanly possible, while his ex-Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has an open book shoved on his head, while cheerfully chattering with a wall. And Neah, in the middle of all this, humming a tune that reminds Harry of something.

"… Professor...?"

"What's up, Harry?"

"What in... What happened to Sirius and Lupin?"

"Don't worry, they're just drunk. They'll probably have quite the hangover tomorrow, too."

"… If you say so..."

"Did you need something?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep..."

"I see."

Neah stands up, rummages through his belongings, making sure to take both Horcruxes, a notepad and a pen. He leaves the room, gesturing for the Boy-Who-Lived to follow him. Timcampy flies from the folds of the Professor's coat, where he had been hiding.

"So that's where you were!"

Harry follows the Noah, not without noticing that they were walking towards the house's exit. Is the Professor taking him outside? Neah opens the door, gesturing for the boy to walk out, and closes the door without a sound. The strange duo walks into the night, in the quietest of silences. After quite a while, after looking back at Grimmauld Square, Harry speaks up.

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we outside?"

"Sometimes, some fresh air is all one needs. Especially at night. It's the best time."

"Dumbledore ordered me not to go outside..."

"Dumbledore won't say anything if I'm here."

"Does he trust you?"

"Absolutely not. It's a bad idea to trust people of my kin. It'd probably be the last thing you do in all your life. Not that I trust him, either. He reminds me of someone I hate... Bad people never look like they are. Look at what happened to Tom Riddle. Look at what Moony can become. Or even myself."

"You're not a bad person, Professor."

"Oh, that... Sometimes I wonder, Harry. I truly wonder. You'd probably react differently if you knew all I've done."

"I don't believe you. You just want me to believe you're a bad person."

"Really?" Neah lets out a snarkful laugh.

He turns his amber gaze towards Harry. Their gazes clash.

"I've done two genocides with my own two hands, and I can easily count thousands of deaths, and I stopped counting these numbers a while ago. To give you a general idea, at least four times more than Voldy."

"… Perhaps it was for a good reason?"

"You're just looking for excuses, Harry!" Neah is amused. His eyes sadden. "To be honest, I'll never know if it was for good or not. But one thing is certain, I'll never excuse myself behind such things as the Greater Good. That's what humans do. They're weak, detestable and horribly merciful."

The Noah looks up, towards the moon. In three days, it will be full. Quietly, hesitantly, he begins singing.

.

 _ **Then the boy fell asleep**_  
 _ **and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire**_  
 _ **flared up in the shape of a beloved face**_

 _ **Dreaming many thousands of dreams**_  
 _ **spreading across the land**_  
 _ **Your silver gray eyes shine their light**_  
 _ **like stars falling down from the night sky**_

 _ **Even though countless of years**_  
 _ **turn so many prayers back to earth**_

 _ **I will keep praying**_  
 _ **somehow, love for this child please**_  
 _ **kissing the joined hands**_  
 _ **.**_

Harry closes his eyes, listening to what he assumed was a lullaby. The Professor has a marvellous voice, always sounding so musical, but when he sings, it's something else.

A flash crosses the Boy-Who-Lived's mind.

He can clearly see his teacher seated at a white, pristine piano.

His head hurts.

He sees the image of two circles, decorated with weird shapes, with some sort of seal in the middle. A score. How does he know it's a score?

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Yes... I just... Remembered something I forgot."

Because that was it, right? Something he forgot, surging in his memories.

"Professor, can you play piano?"

"As far as I can remember! Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'll let you listen, if you want."

"Sure!"

"Good! Now, we should head back. It must be about five a.m.. If your friends wake up and don't see you, the whole house will be in an uproar."

Harry nods, although reluctantly. A few hours later, both marauders can be seen struggling down the stairs, looking pretty horrible. With a sly grin, Neah pushes two glasses of water in their direction, already prepared.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Sirius groans.

"Well, you aren't that young anymore!" The local Noah laughs.

"You can talk, you're nearly hundred-and-fifty..."

"We don't have the same scale. If we had, I wouldn't be older than a month."

"Harry!" Sirius calls. "Could you get me more water, please?"

The Boy-Who-Lived does so, keeping himself from laughing at his godfather. He never thought he'd see him and his previous teacher with a hangover! He notices that Professor Campbell also seems to be greatly enjoying the situation.

"Come on." Said man says, patting Remus' shoulder with a big grin. "You could've drank longer, Moony... The full moon is soon, you know?"

"You're just having fun, looking us down like that!"

"Absolutely!"

At that moment, Hermione enters, and frowns upon seeing the two marauders.

"Professor Lupin, Sirius, are you alright?" She inquires.

"They drank too much." Says Mrs. Wealsey, entering as well. "It'll pass. Sirius, Kreacher is gone again."

"Don't care... Too tired to."

"Oh, really..."

"No need to worry." Neah claims. "He's probably with the Malfoy family again. He loves Narcissa."

"With the... That's where he went all this time?! Couldn't you have said so earlier!?" Asks a now furious Molly Weasley.

"I thought you knew!" Neah shrugs. "If you really want, I'll just go now. I had to go there anyway. I'll see you later!"

On these words, the fourteenth leaves the house. Once outside, he opens an Ark gate, and leaves without waiting.

 **Translator's note: This chapter was** _ **modified**_ **compared to French version, because some stuff is really odd to translate, and simply needs to be cut differently. Rest assured, the story is** _ **not**_ **any different.**


	6. Search translator !

**Hello !**

 **I am looking for a new translation that could translate the French version of this story to the English version.** **It seems that the person who has done this so far,** ** _Axel's Lullaby_** **, can not continue this task.**  
 **I am looking for a person who can do translations quickly so that chapters can come out at a pace of at least one chapter every ten days.** **For those interested, you can contact me in private message or leave a review.**  
 **Thank you in advance !**  
 **I tell you, I hope, see you soon for a new chapter.**


End file.
